The Girl of Your Dreams
by nightwatcher27
Summary: A letter and a talk with a friend has interesting results


Many years after Clark has become Superman He returns home for a visit to his old house. His mother is in Wichita dealing with state business. That means he has the whole farm to himself. Even though he has the whole place to himself he still sits in his loft above the barn. This had always been his thinking place. Generally no one bothers him here too much. Clark sits on the couch along one edge of the loft. The radio in the corner is playing gently. Truth be told at this moment Clark doesn't have anything specific on his mind. He is just pondering everything. As Clark sits silently enjoying the peace and quiet of the loft a song comes on the radio. The song reminds him of a time earlier in his life. A time when he had more friends and less worries. Since Clark had become Superman he was forced to worry every time there was a lunatic on the scene, or every time there was a natural disaster. Clark was weary from his double life. Clark rose from the couch and walked over to the table in one corner of the room. On that table there was an assortment of things that belong in Clarks past. Pictures, ticket stubs from events he had attended, even mail he had never opened. As Clark sat there looking at the box of things a particular letter jumped out at him. The envelope was light purple. Clark picked it up. There was no return address on the letter. Clark looked at the postmark; it was dated from his first year in college. Clark wondered what was inside. Clark took the letter and wandered back to his couch. He sat down and grabbed his coffee. After taking a large gulp he put the mug down. Clark turned the letter over and opened it. Clark began to read.

Clark,

Found this after you got sick that time. I think it was intended for you to read. I'm sending it to you because maybe you can make someone's life a happy one with the information here. Use it well.

Signed

Ms. X

Behind the letter was another small envelope. As Clark turned it over in his hand he wondered if he should open it or not. He tuned the smaller letter over in his hands a couple of times. After a moment or two Clark decided it would be okay to open it. He slowly broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was only one page but it looked like it had been folded, crumpled, un-crumpled, finally neatly folded as it had been only moments before. Clark began to read to him self.

Dear Clark,

I want to let you in on a secret.

I'm not who you think I am.

In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me.

I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend.

Sometimes I want to rip off the façade like I did at the spring formal.

But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again.

So I decided that it's better than live with the lie than expose my true feelings.

My dad said there are two types of girls -- the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into.

I really hope I'm the latter.

I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me.

Because I think you're worth the wait.

The letter had not been signed but the content of the letter told him that it had come from Chloe. Clark had known for years that Chloe had harbored feelings for him. Clark had just assumed that because Chloe had not tried to initiate things for a long time she had moved on with her life. For all Clark knew Chloe had moved on with her life. She did not indicate otherwise. Even though Chloe had not said anything about it for some time, Clark's curiosity was now perked. Clark sat there for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. As he thought he ran his fingers through his hair. Clark got up off the couch and began to pace. Yeah sure they had stayed close over the years but would Chloe still have feelings for Clark. Clark was now disappointed with himself at the lack of observation. After all he could hear someone call for help at a distance of two miles, yet he could not see what had been right in front of him for so many years. Clark was tearing him self apart trying to figure out if Chloe still felt for him. After about an hour of pacing while he was thinking it came to him. Just go to see her and see what she said. Clark looked down at his watch. It was almost eight at night. Chloe might be home but more than likely still at her desk at the Daily Planet. Clark decided he would make things a little exiting. He went into the house, and up to his room. When he got there he took his "work" clothes out of the bag. Clark went to the bathroom to change. When he emerges from the bathroom he is his own alter ego, he's superman. Clark had decided to fly over and whisk her away somewhere they could talk. Clark smiled as he left the farmhouse. He calmly walked a couple of steps before bending down to absorb some energy. Clark then jumped and soared into the air. As Clark flew he let his mind start to wander to what he was going to say to Chloe. Would she be receptive to Clark or try and brush things off? Clark could almost hear it in his head " Don't worry about it Clark, that was a long time ago. Besides I know you're pretty busy. It would be a waste to get involved when you constantly have to run off to save someone" Clark felt bad that he had not been home sooner. If he had he may have seen the letter sooner and he could have had some time with Chloe before Superman had made his appearance on the scene. Within minutes he was flying over Metropolis. As Clark watched the buildings fly by he remembered the first time he actually flew of his own will. It was a quiet night like tonight. There was almost no one around; Clark "cruised" around for hours. That night for the first time ever Clark was not afraid of heights. As Clark neared the Daily Planet building he began to slow down. When he had reached the building he began to hover at the level that Chloe's office was on. He looked in the windows as he floated around the building. Finally Chloe's desk came into view. Sure enough there was Chloe sleeping with her head on her desk. She actually did this a lot. She found a power nap helped her to focus. Clark flew up to the roof and entered the building onto the staircase. Clark slowly walked the stairs until he was at the right floor. He exited the stairwell and headed towards Chloe's desk. There was no one around so Clark didn't have to worry about a big scene. As Clark stopped behind Chloe he slowly reached out his hand. Giving her shoulder a gentle nudge he spoke " Ms. Sullivan, it's not a good idea for you to sleep on your desk, you'll get a cramp" Chloe stirred then mumbled " Go way Clark I'm just power napping" Clark needed to cover up Chloe's words incase there was security camera's " I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else Ms. Sullivan" Chloe shook her head and looked up " OH! Hello Superman" Clark chuckled to himself. " Good evening Ms." Chloe stood up at that moment. Once she had regained her composure she leaned over and hugged Clark. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear " Hi Clark" She then straightened up and looked at Clark " Just in the area on business and figured you'd stop by and say hi, I thought you only gave Lois interviews" Clark Chuckled again " No Chloe, no business, it's just easier to fly when I'm dressed like this." Chloe was completely confused. " Why fly here? There's no one here except for me!" Clark smirked then began " Exactly Chloe, I need to talk to you fro a while. Do you have some time?" Chloe looked down at her desk, then up at the man standing in front of her. " For you I always have time!" Chloe blushed and Clark smiled. " Come on then, lets go somewhere else." Chloe nodded then began to walk away. Before she could make it two steps Clark had scooped her up and was headed for the window. " I was thinking this might be faster" Chloe looked at Clark and frowned but before she could object Clark had jumped out the window and began to fly away from the city. As they flew Chloe held on for dear life. She had flown with Clark before but never really liked it. It was not a fear of falling they bothered Chloe, because she knew Clark would never drop her but more of an unnatural feeling about flying with out an aircraft around her that caused the discomfort. After twenty minutes or so Clark landed in his loft and put Chloe down. He motioned for her to sit then went to change back into normal clothes. A minute later Clark appeared back in the loft. In his hand he carried a cup of coffee for Chloe and a new cup for himself. He handed one of the cups to Chloe. As Chloe took the cup from Clark he began to pace. After a few minutes Clark paused and turned to the blonde. " Chloe I was going through some of my old things earlier and I found something very interesting." Chloe now had a concerned look on her face. " And what is it that you found?" Clark paced for another second or two then walked over to the small table that her had set the letter on. He picked it up and held it out to Chloe. " I found this in a box of unopened mail earlier." Chloe took the letter and looked at the paper. Immediately Chloe knew what it was and what it said. Chloe was flustered. She thought she had thrown that letter out. Shaking off the feeling of being trapped she began " Clark, I threw this letter out, How did you end up with it?" Clark frowned slightly then reached down and picked up the other half of the letter. He handed it to Chloe and waited for her to read it. When she finished she handed both pieces of paper back to Clark. Chloe did not say anything after handing the papers back to Clark. The pair stayed silent for a moment or two, then Clark continued. " For so long I wanted to be with someone I didn't have to hide from. For a while I thought that person was Alicia but we both know how that tuned out. Then I found out that you knew about my secret. It was actually a relief to be able to share with someone." Chloe nodded but was still not sure where this was going. Clark continued " After high school I figured you had just let things go. For years I went on with my life assuming that you had just moved on with your life. But after finding this…" Clark paused and held up the letters then continued, "…I wanna know for sure. Have you moved on or is there still something there? I mean is there still a chance for us?" Chloe looked at the man in front of her. He was literally the strongest man in the world but at this moment he looked so vulnerable and so exposed. Clark continued again " I know this is kind of a rotten way to say this but it was you who helped me through the hardest parts of my life and…well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to still be with me? I love you Chloe, Even when I was with Lana, somewhere in the back of my mind I always loved you" Chloe looked at the man in front of her again and smiled. Chloe then thought to herself " Well Clark you made my year". Chloe paused for a second before she actually answered Clark " Clark, you can read can't you?" She asked sarcastically. She then took her letter from him and walked over to stand beside him. Cark looked down and read where Chloe was pointing. He read "I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait." Clark did not know what to say at that moment. As he stood silently Chloe spoke again " It was worth every second of the wait too." Chloe then leaned over and kissed Clark. And that's how Clark's life was forever changed. With a long over looked letter and a short talk with a friend Clark had found the Girl of his Dreams.


End file.
